


Straight to the Heart

by Bloodysyren



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Gabe gives Jack some much-needed release.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 10





	Straight to the Heart

Jack stood up, stretching languidly. It felt like he had been sitting here for days poring over the mission data. He grabbed his empty coffee cup and turned to go refill it, nearly colliding with Gabe.

"Evening, princess. Where are you off to so late?" Gabe's sultry voice carried through the dim room making Jack's blood flare.

"Just grabbing another cup," He said, saluting the soldier with the empty mug, "Wanna come?"

"I had something better in mind." Gabe pressed the door lock without even looking. The door whooshed closed. Jack was trapped in his office with the beast. He set his mug down. It was his favourite and he couldn't bear to see it broken.

"What's that?" The soldier questioned as Gabe backed him up against his desk. Those deadly fingers slid into the waistband of his pants. Gabe was tantalizingly close. Jack could smell the heady reek of his cologne. Reyes leaned in,

"You." His lips brushed along Jack's throat and the soldier could feel himself melting against that sure grip. He was starting to lose his cool.

"I want a taste..." Jack's eyes slipped closed as Gabe crouched on his knees, undoing his lover's belt. Reyes could smell the sweat between those powerful thighs. Undoing Morrison's fly he pulled the soldier's cock free, loving the weight of it between his fingers. Gabe glanced up, mouth open and ready as he slowly slid Jack's thick sex between his lips.

Jack sucked his breath, hands clenching the edge of the desk. Gabe was definitely a professional. He felt that slippery tongue glide over the head and couldn't stop a greedy moan from sliding past his lips. He put a hand over his mouth to stifle his voice.

"Does getting sucked off turn you on that fast?" Gabe chuckled and the vibration sent a shudder up Jack's spine. He was slumped against the desk like he had just lost a fight. His muscles were weak and he was starting to get lightheaded from pleasure. Gabe still held him in a firm grip. Jack could see the shimmer of saliva glistening on those full lips in the dim light.

"I'm so glad you're mine, Reyes..." Jack mumbled appreciatively. It had just slipped out. Jack felt a hot blush staining his cheeks. He looked away but the soldier's gaze couldn't be avoided.

"And I'm so happy that I get all of this to myself." Gabe stroked him again and Jack moaned, biting his lip in embarrassment. It was getting hot in this room. He shifted and slipped off his shirt, tossing it over his jacket on the back of his chair. Gabe stood up, wiping at his lips with the pad of his thumb.

"Is that an invitation?" Gabe eyed Jack's toned body; pants undone, skin shimmering with sweat, lips teeth-bitten and plump. His lover looked like a treat right now.

"Do you want it to be?" Jack nearly whispered, his voice hoarse with lust. He leaned over his desk, pulling down a corner of his pants and boxers. Gabe felt himself stiffen completely. He quickly undid his belt and pushed Jack's underwear over his sharp hips.

"Nnnngh! You've been waiting for this all week, haven't you?" Gabe's voice was husky in Jack's ear. Those sharp teeth nipped at his throat, his shoulders. Jack could only moan, feeling those strong hands squeezing his hips in a punishing grip. Gabe thrust forward, making Morrison clench his fingers against the desk. He was sure there would be scratch marks tomorrow morning.

"Ohhhhh, yeah...Give it to me..." Jack groaned. He could feel every perfect inch of Gabe's cock. Jack bit his lip again and panted raggedly. He was sure he could hear someone walking past his door, but right now all he cared about was pleasure.

"Keep moaning like that and they'll hear us, amor." Gabe's voice was as rough as his fingers; nails digging into Jack's skin. He pushed his hips back, inviting Reyes to fuck him harder. Who cares if they were found out?

The idea sent a thrill through Jack's body. He could imagine the door sliding open and someone standing there in the doorway, watching as he was bent over his cluttered desk and drilled like they were in a porno. He felt those calloused fingers sliding around to grip him between the legs. The tight squeeze of Reyes' hand made his knees weak.

"Oh, babe, you spoil me..." Jack chuckled, turning as best he could to catch Gabe's eye.

"You're going to get it good tonight, querido." Gabe's fingers were slick with prejack. Morrison's cock was dripping. He felt a strong hand bury itself in his hair, pushing him against the desk. Jack's hands were fisted; his knuckles white, as Gabe pounded into him, making heavenly sounds slip past his lips.

Gabe had the perfect view: Jack was braced against the desk, cock slippery and hard. His lover's body was rigid with pleasure. Jack's panting breath ghosted against the hard wood. Gabe glanced down at his own hard piece of flesh, sliding easily into the soldier's body. Every thrust made Jack moan like a fallen angel. That blonde hair just made the idea that much better.

"Are you going to come for me?" Reyes was speeding up, his fingers clenching possessively around Jack's cock. The soldier whimpered, drowning in lust. He couldn't hold back his voice as he shot his load across the soldier's fist, his muscles tight around Gabe's manhood.

"Ohh! Ahhh! Gabe...please...! Nnngh! Fuuuck..." Jack's voice was rough and sultry as he felt the soldier's release pump into him. Gabe pushed his hips hard against Jack's backside, feeling his lover collapse against the cool wood of the desk. Gabe pulled out slowly and Jack didn't move.

"Are you doing alright, princess? Did I fuck the life out of you?" Gabe chuckled.

"Almost." Jack's light laugh filled the quiet room.

"Did you need a hand up?"

"Nah. This is fine..." Jack relaxed a little more against the desk, relishing the chance to completely relax his muscles. He felt Gabe's sweet release slide out of him. It dripped cold down his thighs, making him shiver.

"Can I at least help you clean up?" Jack nodded and closed his eyes. Then immediately jerked in surprise as the soldier's warm tongue lapped at his backside. Jack nearly purred, not wanting the lazy pleasure to stop. Gabe kissed one pale cheek and ran the back of his hand against Jack's smooth inner thigh.

"Did you want to sleep over at my place tonight?"

"Is that an invitation?" Jack chuckled, straightening to his full height, his back cracking after the strain of their lovemaking.

"Do you want it to be?"


End file.
